nicktoonhighyearbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoon High
is a American animated teen comedy-drama series developed by Nickelodeon Animation Studio for Netflix set to release in August 11, 2018. Synposis The Nicktoons' teenage children go to a special high school called the Nicktoon High. Characters Main ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *SpongeBeck SquarePants (voiced by Billy West) - a 15-year-old sponge/squirrel who is the son of SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks. He is the main protagonist of the series. ''Ren and Stimpy'' *Ren Jr. and Stimpy Jr. (voiced by Jess Harnell and James Arnold Taylor, respectively) - a 16-year-old chihuahua and a 14-year-old cat, with Ren Jr. being Ren's son and Stimpy's nephew, while Stimpy Jr. is Stimpy's son and Ren's nephew. ''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer *Tina (voiced by Monica Rial) - a 14-year-old teenage girl who is the daughter of Velocity and Scarlett. She is SpongeBeck's love interest. ''CatDog *KittyPuppy (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively) - a 13/14-year-old cat and dog together and they are nephews of CatDog. ''Danny Phantom'' *William "Will" Fenton/Electric Phantom (voiced by Ray Chase) - a 16-year-old boy who is the son of Danny Phantom and Sam Manson, and the little brother of Eleanor Manson. He is the captain of the Football team. *Eleanor "Elaine" Manson/Diva Phantom (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a 16 -year-old-girl who is the daughter of Danny Phantom and Sam Manson, and the older sister of William Fenton. ''The Fairly OddParents'' *Angelica Turner (voiced by Tara Strong) - a 15-year-old kid and the daughter of Timmy and Trixie Turner. ''The Angry Beavers'' *Adams and Will Beaver (voiced by Sean Schemmel and Dan Castellaneta, respectively) - a 13-year-old and a 15-year-old beavers who are the nephews of The Angry Beavers. ''The Modifyers *Pup (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a kind-hearted 14 year old rat who is Rat's son. He is one of the football players in the school. Supporting ''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer *Bella (voiced by Julie Kavner) - a kind-hearted Dark Human who is the daughter of Baylee and Brimstone. Like her mother and unlike her father, she is friendly. She is a nature-lover and a animal-lover, and a vegetarian. *Aisha (voiced by TBD) - a friendly Dark Human who is the daughter of Nancy. *Crystal (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a kind-hearted Dark Human who is the daughter of Kristina and the Monkey Prison Warden. *Little Shunky (voiced by TBD) - a triceratops who is the son of Shunky. He is the co-captain of the Football team. *Coach Velocity (voiced by Dan Green) - a velociraptor from who serves as the PE teacher. ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *Squidward Jr. "Squidward II" Tentacles (voiced by Nolan North) - a 15-year-old grumpy squid who is the son of Squidward and the leader of the Nicktoon High band. *Principal SpongeBob SquarePants (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a silly and funny sponge who is the principal of Nicktoon High. *Jackson "Jack" Puff (voiced by TBD) - a 16 year old puffer fish who is Mrs. Puff's son. He plays in the band, where he plays the clarinet. *Eugene H. Krabs (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a (now formerly) greedy crab who serves as the Economics teacher. *Squidward Tentacles (also voiced by Nolan North) - a grumpy squid who serves as the Band/Music teacher. He still plays clarinet. ''The Loud House'' *Lincoln Loud (voiced by Seth Green) - A white-haired human who serves as the janitor *Leia Loud (voiced by Olivia Olson) - a 15-year old girl who is Lori Loud's daughter who is bffs with Elaine ''The Fairly OddParents'' *'Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a human who serves as the Magic teacher. **'Cosmo and Wanda Cosma' (voiced by Daran Norris and Susanne Blakeslee, respectively) - Timmy's fairy godparents. *'Trixie Turner (née Tang)' (voiced by Tara Platt) - a human who is Angelica's mother and Timmy's wife who serves as the school nurse. *'Astro ' *'Tanya' ''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *'Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina' (voiced by Charlie Adler, Eric Bauza, and Candi Milo) - Three monster that serve as lunch gentlemen/lady. ''CatDog'' *Minka (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a 15-year-old Mexican Yellow-bellied Whip-poor-will who is the daughter of Lola Caricola. ''Ren and Stimpy'' *'Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat' (also voiced by Billy West) - a goofy cat who is the Math teacher. *'Ren Hoëk' (also voiced by Billy West) - a chihuahua who serves as Stimpy's helper. *'Coach Horse' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a anthromorphic horse who serves as the Health teacher and is the Football coach. *Charlie Horse (voiced by Jason Griffith) - A 14 year old anthromorphic horse who is Coach Horse (Mr. Horse)'s son. ''Danny Phantom'' *'Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Danny Phantom' (voiced by David Kaufman) - a human with ghost powers who serves as the History teacher. *Samantha "Sam" Manson (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Danny's wife, Will and Elaine's mom. ''Rocko's Modern Life'' *Rocky (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - a 15-year-old wallaby who is the son of Rocko. Despite being kind-hearted, he likes to make fun of Crystal. *Ralph Bighead Jr. (voiced by TBD) - ''The Modifyers'' *Agent Mordecai (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - a handsome 16-years-old human/robot hybrid boy who is Agent Xero and Mole's son. ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *'James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a human who serves as the Science teacher. ''Blue's Clues'' *Teal (voiced by Jeremy Shada ) - a dog who is the son of Blue and Periwinkle. *Sprinkles (voiced by Colleen Villard) - Blue's little brother who is now 15-years old. He is currently the only student character to not have his parents seen. He is part of the band, where he plays the trumpet and has a love interest in Crystal. Others *'The French Narrator' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a man with a French accent from SpongeBob SquarePants who narrates some of the episodes. (W.I.P.) Villains ''Invader Zim'' *Invader Tim (voiced by Scott Frerichs) - a creature who is the son of Invader Zim. He is the main antagonist of the series. *'Invader Zim' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a creature who is Invader Tim's father. However, him appearing in the show is quite rare. *'GIR' (voiced by Rosearik Rikki Simons) - Invader Zim's dimwitted robot slave who works for Zim. Just like Zim however, him appearing in the show is rare. ''The Fairly OddParents'' *'Winston Crocker' (voiced by TBD) - a mad member of the Scientists Club and Denzel Crocker's son. *'Penelope Crocker' - Winston's younger sister. ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *'Plankton Jr. '(voiced by Nick Landis) - the son of Plankton and Mad. *'Mad' (voiced by TBD) - a female blue plankton who is Plankton's wife. *'Dirty Bubblette' (voiced by TBD) - the daughter of the Dirty Bubble. *'Squilliam Fancyson' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a squid who is Squidward's long time rival *'Squilladams "Squilliam II" Fancyson '- a 15 year old squid who is the son of Squilliam Fancyson and is Squidward Jr's rival. *'Karmen' *'Spike' *'Thistle' ''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' *'Brimlittle' (voiced by TBD) - the evil and mad son of Brimstone. ''Danny Phantom'' *'Skulks' (voiced by TBD) - The son of Skulker and Ember McClain. *'The Ghost Writer' (voiced by Will Arnett) - (W.I.P) Minor *'Sandy SquarePants (née Cheeks)' (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - a squirrel who is SpongeBeck's mother and SpongeBob's wife. *'Patrick Star' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - a starfish who is Principal SpongeBob's best friend. *'CatDog' (voiced by Jim Cummings and Tom Kenny, respectively) - a cat and a dog from CatDog who are KittyPuppy's uncles. *'Rocko' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a wallaby from Rocko's Modern Life. *'Samantha "Sam" Fenton (née Manson)' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a human who is Will's mother and Danny's wife. *'Thomas "Tommy" Malcolm Pickles' (voiced by TBD) - a human from Rugrats and its spin-off All Grown Up!. *'Ed Bighead' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - A frog from Rocko's Modern Life who is Bev's husband, Ralph's father, and Ralph Jr and Little Bighead's grandfather. *'Eliza Thornberry' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a human from The Wild Thornberries. *'Daggett and Norbert Beaver' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz and Nick Bakay, respectively) - two beaver siblings from The Angry Beavers. *'Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika and Cinnamon' (voiced by TBA, TBA, Grey Griffin and Billy West, respectively) -The family of spices from Blue's Clues. *'Pearl Krabs' (voiced by Lori Alan) - A sperm whale from SpongeBob SquarePants who is Mr. Krabs' daughter and the owner of The Krusty Pearl, the successor of the now-closed The Krusty Krab. *'Arnold Shortman' (voiced by Lawrence Simpson) - a human from Hey Arnold!. *'Mikey Simon/Kappa Mikey' (voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas) - a human from Kappa Mikey who plays a superhero on the Japanese series LilyMu. *'Avatar Aang' (voiced by D. B. Sweeney) - a human Airbender from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *'Manuel "Manny" Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equahia Rivera/El Tigre' (voiced by TBD) - a Mexican human from El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera who is a superhero. *'Mr. Blik, Gordon Quik and Waffle' (voiced by Wayne Knight, Rob Paulsen and Kevin McDonald, respectively) - three cat siblings from Catscratch. *'Superintendent Blue' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a blue dog from Blue's Clues who is the superintendent of the Nicktoon schools. *'Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata' (voiced by Phil LaMarr, Tommy Davidson, and Kathryn Cressida) - a cheetah, dog, and cat from Gatopardos the Cheetah. *'Lori Loud' (voiced by Jill Talley) - One of Lincoln's sisters from The Loud House, and Leia and Bobby Jr.'s mom. *'Bunsen' (voiced by Jeremy Rowley) - A beast from Bunsen is a Beast. *'Occhi Rossi' (voiced by Jeremy Rowley) - a red, one-eyed, spider-like alien from the show with the same name (W.I.P) Character Appearences /Appearences Episodes See List of episodes. Voice cast *Billy West - SpongeBeck SquarePants / Stimpy J. Cat / Ren Höek *TBA - Tina *Rob Paulsen - Kitty / Jimmy Neutron / Coach Horse *Jess Harnell - Puppy / Ren Jr. *TBD - Will Fenton/Electric Phantom *James Arnold Taylor - Stimpy Jr. *Tara Strong - Angelica Turner *TBD - Bella *Tom Kenny - Principal SpongeBob SquarePants / The French Narrator *TBD - Aisha *Maurice LaMarche - Timmy Turner *Daran Norris - Cosmo Cosma *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda Cosma *David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Nolan North as Squidward Tentacles / Squidward Jr. "Squidward II" Tentacles *Clancy Brown - Eugene H. Krabs *TBD - Invader Tim *TBD - Winston Crocker *Olivia Olson - Leia Loud *Grey DeLisle - Eleanor Manson/Diva Phantom Quotes /Quotes Toys Notes/Trivia *It is the first Netflix-Nickelodeon series to be rated TV-G. **This is also the first Nickelodeon-produced animated series ever to be rated TV-G. *The series is a mix between Warner Bros.' Tiny Toon Adventures, Disney's Descendants and Mattel's Ever After High and Monster High. **In addition, this is also Nickelodeon's spiritual successor to the former first. *Velocity is less violent as well as much lighter and softer on the show. *Due to the unavailability of Alec Baldwin, Maurice LaMarche voices adult Timmy Turner in the series. But Will Arnett reprises his role as Ghost Writer. **In addition, child Timmy's voice actress Tara Strong voices his daughter Angelica in the series. *In this series, Ren Hoëk is calmer and less of a psychopath. **In addition, in this series, Stimpy is smarter but still silly and stupid. *In this series, the Dark Humans no longer want to kill every living thing. Brimstone is less selfish but is still evil. In addition, some Dark Humans redeemed themselves and, somehow, were no longer banished. ** Plus, The Dark Human parents remain as teenagers, due to the fact that they do not age after reaching their teen years. *''Blue's Clues'' is the only preschool franchise to appear in the series. *While most of the Nicktoon parents reprise their roles, there are several who got new actors. **For example, Squidward Tentacles was voiced by Rodger Bumpass, but here, he is voiced by Nolan North. **Beverly Bighead and Ed Bighead is voiced by Grey Griffin and Bill Farmer, respectively, while Ralph Bighead is voiced by Nolan North instead of Charlie Adler and Joe Murray, respectively *Mr. Krabs appears to be no longer greedy in this series. *There are no grades (7th grade - 12th grade) in this school strangely. *There are villains who aren't students, but there is only one original villain that isn't a student, which is Mad, Plankton's wife. Production Animation Animation for the series was outsourced to Digital eMation, Inc. The character design from Nicktoons shows will feature respective Nicktoon design (like CatDog and KittyPuppy, which they will have their CatDog design). The Velocity characters will have the combination of The Modifyers and Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. Music Selena Gomez confirmed she will produce a theme song for the cartoon titled Teenage Life. Quotes Reception Critical response The show received "universal acclaim" by critics and viewers. Gallery